Elizabeth's Great Escape
by Mrs.CaptainJack
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up one morning to find something waiting for her. Opportunity. Will Jack show her a new way to live? A surprise guest. SPARRABETH. R&R, pretty please.


**_This isn't one of MY favorites, but everyone LOVED it on deviantArt. _**

--

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, I don't even LOOK like someone who would own Jack or Lizzie.

--

Elizabeth stretched and yawned as she slowly woke up. The sun blinded her as its bright rays shone through her window. She covered her yes with her arm and slid out of bed, feeling for the curtains. Once she'd closed them, she allowed herself to see again, taking her arm off of her face. She reached for her robe, which was on top of a chair, and put it on. The day had begun.

Another day of waiting. Waiting with false hope that, one day, Jack would show up and take her away from that terrible island. Waiting for Will until the ten years were up. _'Two thousand, seven hundred and thirty-one more days to go,'_ she reminded herself.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed in her day clothes, Elizabeth put on her tricorn hat, which reminded her of a beloved legendary pirate, and walked to her front door to go to work. She was at the door, but there was something nailed to it. A piece of paper. It was a note. It read:

**_Captain Elizabeth Swann/Turner,  
Please follow these instructions quickly and carefully. This is for your sake and your sake alone. Go down to the docks and find a man with a ridiculously large hat. Ask him for twelve shillings. He'll give you further instructions. Please, please try not to do anything stupid._**

The note was signed "**_CS_**" _'Who is "**CS**"?'_ Christopher? No, Elizabeth didn't know a Christopher. Clarence? No. Charles? No. What was this all about anyways? Was it a trap? A trick? A game? She had no idea. But she knew she had to find out. "Damn my unstoppable curiosity!" she sighed, "I know I'll regret this."

A man with a ridiculously large hat. _'Where is the man with the ridiculously large hat?'_ Elizabeth shaded her eyes from the sun and peered over the docks, searching for the man. She found him in front of a ship called the _Passion_. The hat had at least a five-foot diameter and a huge red feather in it. Not only that, the man was missing both of his arms and he was wearing a eye patch. She approached him, hand on the hilt of her sword. He was oblivious to her presence. She followed her instructions, asking, "May I have twelve shillings?"

The man faced her and smiled. "Take the sack of money in my left pocket," he told her. She obeyed, taking it out of his pocket and putting it in her own. "Go into _Hilda's Dress Shop_ and ask for Sierra," he instructed, "she'll tell you what to do next." Elizabeth asked, "What's all this about?"  
"I can't tell you. But, **_CS_** says to have fun."  
"Have fun?"  
"That's all. Farewell."

He walked off, leaving her confused. With her new coins jingling in her pocket, she headed in the direction of _Hilda's Dress Shop_, wondering who **_CS_** was. _'Maybe he's a woman! Caroline? No. I don't know a Caroline. Christina? No. Clara? No.'_ Why were they having her do these things? What scared her the most was the possibility that maybe they were watching her.

When she'd reached _Hilda's Dress Shop_, Elizabeth opened the door. A skinny woman with blond hair and a frilly dress greeted her, "Hello! Welcome to _Hilda's Dress Shop_. What can I do for you?" "I'm looking for Sierra," Elizabeth replied.  
"Oh. You're _her_. One second." She disappeared into the back room.  
"I'm 'her'? What?"

A girl came out of the back room. Elizabeth assumed it was Sierra. She was half Elizabeth's height, with black hair and the palest face Elizabeth had ever seen. Sierra smiled when she saw her, stating simply, "Perfect." "I was told to find you... " Elizabeth explained, lost.  
"One moment. I'll go get your dress." She left.  
"I didn't order a dress!"

When Sierra came out from the back room for the second time, she was carrying the most beautiful dress Elizabeth had ever seen. It was a dark, blood-colored red. Gold buttons lined the front. White lace lined the neckline and the cuffs of the elbow-length sleeves. The skirt of the dress was slimmer than most, probably to make it easier to walk around. It was a masterpiece.

"That's for _me_?" Elizabeth inquired. Sierra nodded, replying, "Put it on and go to _Le Rve Blanc_. Order a bottle of rum from the bartender. Find the table in the very back corner. There, you will find **_CS_**."  
"How will I know him?" He was apparently a man.  
"You will know him. He'll be at the back table. That's all you need to know."  
"But-"  
"Change!"

Sierra threw Elizabeth the dress and led her to a dressing room, where she changed. She felt strange wearing boots and a tricorn hat in a dress, but it also made her feel different. She liked it. Sierra nodded in approval when she saw her, saying, "Beautiful. Just beautiful. He was right. That color compliments you." "Thank you," Elizabeth replied, then asked, "How much do I owe you?"  
"He paid some already. All you owe is seven shillings."

After paying Sierra and exiting the dress shop, Elizabeth fastened her belt around her waist and checked to make sure she had all of her effects. _'Check!'_ She knew she looked awkward in the dress with the belt, hat and boots, but she needed to be ready in case this "**_CS_**" person was trapping her.

_Le Rve Blanc_ was a lovely eatery on the outskirts of the town at which Elizabeth lived. She'd never been there before, but she'd heard people praise it. She entered, immediately overcome by the scent of rich food in the air. It was heaven for her. She walked over to the bar and sat in one of the stools.

Once the bartender was finished with the other customer he was tending to, he moved onto Elizabeth, asking, "What'll it be?" "Just a bottle of rum for me," she ordered.  
"Very well."  
Elizabeth was surprised when he handed her not _one_ bottle of rum, but _five_ on a tray. "But-" she started.  
"Five shillings," he told her.  
"I only ordered one!"  
"Five shillings. **_CS_** told me to give ye five."  
"Did he now?" she growled.

After she paid the bartender, Elizabeth, now broke, picked up the tray of drinks. Her instructions were to fins **_CS_** at the table in the back corner. However, when she got there, it was empty. Another note written in familiar handwriting lay on the table.

**_Captain Elizabeth Swann/Turner,  
I know you were told that I would be here, but, as you have hopefully figured out by now, I am not. Here are you latest instructions: Drink three of those bottles of rum, then bring the other two out to me. I'll be at the docks. If you don't drink the rum, you won't find me there, which I know will disappoint you._**

_This_ note was signed simply "**_J_**". **_J_** and **_CS_** were the same person. And he wanted her to drink three bottles of rum. Three. Or she would never find out who he was or why he was toying with her. Again, her curiosity was her undoing. Letting out a long sigh, Elizabeth took a deep breath and grabbed the first bottle, chugging it down. Empty. Easy enough. Number two. Gone. Last one. Finally, over. She shook her head quickly, trying to get rid of her sudden headache. All done. Now, she had to get the last two bottles to **_CS_**... or **_J_**... whoever he bloody was!

The rum brought her back to the night on the island alone with Jack. The fire, the singing, the dancing... She held back some tears and tried to forget. Standing up too fast for herself, Elizabeth saw lights and patterns flash across her vision before it cleared. She held the bottles, one in each hand. She left _Le Rve Blanc_, destined for the docks, hoping that **_CS_**... or **_J_** would finally be there. Stumbling down the road, she tried not to run into any citizens. The drinks were getting to her.

The docks were ahead. Where was **_CS_**... or **_J_**? _"You will know him,"_ Sierra had said. Well, Elizabeth didn't see anyone she knew except for Jack. _'Wait, Jack is here?!'_ Was she dreaming? _'Maybe he can help!'_ "Jack!" she called to him. He turned, noticing her. She ran to him, bottles in hand. She had to force herself not to kiss him. "Oh, Jack," she exclaimed, "I am _so_ glad to see you! A man named **_CS_**... or **_J_**... is fooling with me! He's making me do unusual things and told me to meet him here, but... "

Elizabeth's voice trailed. The smirk on Jack's handsome face gave him away. _He_ was **_CS_**... or **_J_**? "Hello to you too, love," he said, taking a bottle from her, "Nice dress." "You!" she shouted, "You did this!"  
"What do you mean 'did'? We're not nearly done." He drank.  
"Why are you doing this, **_CS_**? Or do you prefer **_J_**?" Captain Sparrow. Jack. It made sense.  
"Well, I want you to have fun. Didn't you get my message from Larry?"  
"What do you mean 'have fun'?"  
"Enjoy yourself. Get out. Shake things up."  
"And your first steps to lighting up my life is to buy me a dress and get me drunk?"  
"We've got one more night, Lizzie. I'm leaving the Caribbean. I'll not be back for a very long time, if ever. I wanted to see you one last time. Maybe even help you."  
"Why?" _'Just tell me you love me, please.'_  
"It don't matter. Will you do whatever I ask until dawn of tomorrow?" He finished the bottle and threw it aside.  
"Will any of these things involve me breaking my marriage vows?" She glared, handing him the other bottle.  
"No. We'll just be doing whatever I want... well _almost_ whatever I want, if you simply must remain remain faithful to your marr-i-age vows."  
"You know I won't do anything like that, Jack." _'Not that I wouldn't_ want_ to.'_  
"Do I?"  
"You should."  
"Keep telling yourself that, darling."

_"It would never have worked out between us." "Keep telling yourself that, darling."_ The words echoed in Elizabeth's head. Words that were so true and, yet, somewhere inside of her, a small part of her wished they weren't. This trail of painful thoughts ended when Jack asked, "So, will you do what I ask until dawn?" Elizabeth shrugged and figured, _'What the hell?'_

Down by the shore, Jack stopped and looked at the water. Elizabeth followed his gaze and watched the waves crash onto the shore. The rocked back and forth awhile, making her dizzy. The rum. She hacked. Jack broke the silence, asking, "Do you want to know what we're going to do first?" "Of course," Elizabeth replied, rubbing her head.  
"We're going to race."  
She blinked. "What?"  
"We're going to race to the docks." He pointed.  
"... why?"  
"Because," he said matter-of-factly.  
"What does the winner get?"  
"Hmm... a kiss?" He smirked.  
"Jack," she sighed.  
"Glory and pride. How 'bout that?"  
"Very well."

Jack took off his boots and coat, dropping them onto the sand, along with his belt and sashes. "Why are you stripping?" Elizabeth asked, teasing. "Tempting, ain't it? My effects might slow me down," he explained. Kicking off her boots and unfastening her belt, Elizabeth followed Jack. She laid her hat on the sand, ready.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Elizabeth stood next to him, prepared. "Ready," she assured him.  
"Alright... on your mark... get set... go!"  
They took off, racing down the shore. Occasionally, Elizabeth would step on a seashell, slowing her down. Jack held his hat on his head, running about six feet ahead of her. He looked back and laughed, "I'm gonna win!" Elizabeth lifted her skirts and chased after him. She knew it was probably cheating, but, when she caught up to him, she pushed him onto the ground.

Elizabeth tried to run ahead, but Jack grabbed her foot and pulled her down. "That's cheating!" she yelled after falling onto the shore. "Oh," Jack asked, annoyed, "and pushing me _isn't_?" She scrambled to her feet and started to run again. The docks were only yards ahead. She looked back to find Jack not far behind her. He smiled at her, hand still holding his hat.

The docks were getting closer. Elizabeth quickened her pace, running as fast as she could. It wasn't long before her feet touched the splintered wood of the docks. She collapsed flat on her back, out of breath. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace. "You alright, miss?" an anonymous sailor asked her. She nodded in assurance. Not long after, Jack was standing above her, also out of breath. "Wasn't that fun?" he asked, hands on his knees as he bent over. "Surprisingly," she replied, "yes."  
"Good. Now, onto our next activity."

Elizabeth was mildly shocked to realize that she was, in fact, excited. _'Oh, I'm in trouble.'_

They walked back down the shore and put their effects back on. "What next?" Elizabeth asked. Jack didn't answer. He only picked up a rock and threw it at the water. The rock skipped across the sea. Elizabeth admitted, "I've never been able to do that." "I figured," Jack said, "only the truly wonderful human beings, such as myself, can."  
"Could you teach me?"  
"That was the idea. Show me what you can do."

Elizabeth got a rock and threw it, only for it to plop right into the water. "Yes," Jack pointed out the obvious, "you are _awful_." She blushed, turning her head away. Jack picked up a second rock, saying, "The trick is to use your wrist, not your whole arm." Once again, he threw it, the rock skidding perfectly across the top, as if the water were solid.

Elizabeth tried again, getting another rock. Following Jack's directions, she tried to use her wrist, but the rock just flew off the the side, sinking. She heard Jack wheeze. He was covering his mouth and turning his head. She knew he was trying not to laugh. "Perhaps," he barely managed to say, "we should work on your _aim_." He took his coat and boots off and waded about ten meters into the water. "Aim for me!" he called. She asked, "But, what if I hit you?"  
"There's no way you can throw this far, love!"  
"If you say so... "  
"Flick your wrist this time!"  
"Okay!"

Picking up her third rock, Elizabeth positioned her arm straight, aiming for Jack. With a flick of her wrist, the rock was off... and it hit him right in the head. Elizabeth gasped as he fell into the water. "Jack!" she cried, splashing towards him. She pulled him through the water, to the shore and laid him on his back. His eyes were closed. "Jack!" she pleaded for him to open his eyes, "Wake up! Jack, please! Jack! Are you alright?!" She started to cry. "Jack!" _'Oh, god!'_

She dipped her thumb in the water and wet his lips. She felt a smile curve on his face and he burst out laughing. Appalled, Elizabeth started punching him in the chest. He held onto his stomach and kept laughing uncontrollably, rolling on his side. Trying to be mad over his cruel joke as best she could, Elizabeth continued to punch him, but soon found herself laughing as well.

Jack dragged Elizabeth by the arm, further and further into town. Soon, they were standing in the middle of the _Grand Plaza_ in the center of the town. People shuffled about, carrying out their daily rituals. "What are we doing here?" Elizabeth asked. Jack only smiled at her, then shouted to the sky, "I CAN'T DANCE!" Her eyes widened and she demanded to know, "_What_ are you doing?"  
"Scream something that you've never told anyone. Something you've kept to yourself."  
"... why?"  
"Because."  
"But-"  
"You said anything but the breaking of marr-i-age vows."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, then screamed at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE RUM!" Jack looked surprised, then yelled, "I HATE COTTON'S BEEF STEW!"  
"I'M AFRAID OF SPIDERS!"  
"I'M AFRAID OF DEATH!"  
"I KISSED A BOY WHEN I WAS SEVEN!"  
People started to stare.  
"I BITE MY NAILS!"  
"I DON'T WEAR CORSETS!"  
"I DON'T REGRET SAVING WILLIAM TURNER!"  
_'He doesn't?'_ "I HATE THIS ISLAND!"  
"I MISSED LIZZIE!"  
People were now stopping to watch.  
"You did?" she asked.  
"... yes."  
"I MISSED JACK!"  
"I FORGIVE HER FOR KILLING ME!"  
"I LOVE HIM!"  
"I... " It sank in.

Elizabeth bit her tongue. _'Did I say that out loud?'_ Jack smirked at her like he knew something she didn't. She realized what she'd done and turned, running in the opposite direction. "Lizzie!" she heard him call behind her. _'Why did you say that? What have you done?'_ She pulled off her boots and threw them aside. Tears streamed down her face and she took off again. "Elizabeth!" Jack called again.

Elizabeth pushed past the citizens of the town, trying to move towards home. She ran by the docks and _Hilda's Dress Shop_. When she turned a corner, she was taken aback to find Jack grab her by her arms, stopping her. "Let me go!" she commanded. "Sorry, darling," he said, "but you're not the King no more. Can't tell me what to do."  
"Jack, I wasn't thinking! I didn't know what I was saying! I'm drunk! I-"  
"Sometimes drunkenness brings honesty." He grinned.  
"I got carried away... "  
"So, you didn't mean it?"  
"I didn't say that!" _'Oops.'_  
"So, you _did_ mean it, then?"  
She groaned, "Ugh! How do you do that?"  
"What?"  
"You bring down every wall I put up! Why is it that the person who makes you strong is, in fact, your weakness?"  
His grip on her tightened. "Did you mean it or not, love?"

She relaxed and blew out her breath. _'Yes. Just say it. Tell him!... Wait, no! He's leaving! There's no point!'_ She yanked herself from his grasp and growled, "What do you care? It doesn't matter! You're leaving me alone in the Caribbean! Just like Will!" She ran past him and tried to lose him in the crowd. He caught her by her dress and pulled her back. "Let go, or I'll scream!" she warned. "Then what?" he asked with a frown.  
"Just let me go, will you?!"  
"Don't compare me with your whelp of a husband. I am _nothing_ like him!"  
"Yes you are! You're leaving me! No, you're _worse_! You have a choice! _He_ didn't! And you're choosing to leave!"

Elizabeth whirled and ran back in the direction she'd come. She bumped into a man, knocking him down, but she didn't stop to apologize. Her hat flew off her head, but she didn't bother to retrieve it. She turned to the shore and started to run across the sand. She was heading for a small cave she'd found not long after settling on the island. But, before she could get there, someone tackled her to the ground.

Jack flipped her onto her back and sat on top of her, taking hold of her wrists, pinning her to the ground. "Get off of me, Jack," she tried to warn him, "or I'll have to-"  
"What? What are you going to do?"  
"This looks bad. You can't be on top of me." She struggled.  
"Do you want the truth?"  
"Even if I did, why should I believe you?" She kicked her feet.  
"A dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. However, when a dishonest man claims he wants to finally tell the truth, shouldn't you listen?"  
"Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She laid still.  
"The only reason I was leaving the Caribbean was because I thought it had nothing more to offer me. There was no reason to stay."  
"W-was?" she stuttered.  
"Was. That is, if you meant what you said back there."  
Another voice entered the conversation, "Are you okay, miss?"

Elizabeth turned her head. An older gentleman was standing on the shore a few feet from them, clutching a book. He looked concerned. Elizabeth nodded her head, insisting, "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" he double-checked, "I could get the authorities-"  
"No, no! It's okay! He's alright."  
"Very well."

After the gentleman left, Elizabeth gazed back up at Jack. "Where were we?" she asked as if she'd forgotten. He showed his golden teeth and replied, "You were about to tell me that you are head-over-heels in love with me, no matter what promises you made to dear William. You were going to say that you've missed me and thought of me every day. Then, you were going to break down and beg me not to go."  
"_I_ was?" she teased.  
"I believe so."  
"Are you sure I wasn't going to kiss you first?"  
"Well, bugger, if I'm wrong, I'm wrong! I don't mind."

Jack bent down and kissed Elizabeth. When he let go of her wrists, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her, kissing him with every feeling she'd held inside for the past nine hundred and twenty-one days of waiting. No more. Well, _almost_ no more.


End file.
